Web pages are usually composed of tens or even hundreds of the different resources such as text, images, style sheets, JavaScript etc. Traditionally, for each of these resources, a network connection, i.e. request/response, is established between a client and a web server. This connection generally uses transmission control protocol (TCP) to create a reliable path through the network between the client and the web server. Hence, for every request/response from the browser to the server for a resource or a file, a new TCP connection should be established. Typically, a system administrator interacting with various graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provided by a web-based system management tool experiences multiple web page reloads and web page refreshes. The web page reloads and refreshes may result in server communication delays. Such operations are expensive for network hardware (e.g. switches and routers) and takes a relatively long time to wait for the page to render.
Many times a system administrator may need to leave one web page to access data on a different web page to perform a system administration task. For example, a system administrator may visit a first web page to initially locate the data he/she needs. The first web page may present a table having columns and rows of data to the system administrator. To access additional details, the system administrator may click on a row in the table, which results in loading a new web page. The system administrator can view the additional details that were not available on the first web page in the new web page. The system administrator, however, may need to also view data in the first web page while he/she is viewing the details in the new web page. System administrators that use conventional solutions tend to lose the context of their tasks when he/she is moved from a previous web page to a new web page.